Consequences
by luckybookworm07
Summary: Kyoko sets out to completely immerse herself in the role of Setsuka Heel. But when she does something with her "brother" that she will soon regret, what will happen next? Will Ren and Kyoko finally understand their feelings for each other, or will the incident break things between them forever? Rated M to be safe. Some adult stuff implied
1. Introduction

Cain Heel.

Kyoko looked at the man standing next to her. She could understand why the annoying girl from the set could like him so much. When he wasn't acting or speaking, a little of Tsuruga-san's true self leaked through. His appearance was scary, she supposed. But he looked more like a "bad boy" bishounen than a murderer.

As he locked the door to their apartment, she studied him. There was nothing different about Cain and Tsuruga-san, other than their hair and eyes. She had seen much scarier expressions on Tsuruga-san than the ones that Cain showed. Still, he emitted a dark, unfamiliar aura that set her inner demons on fire. He was truly not Tsuruga Ren at this moment.

Would she ever be able to act the way he could?

Meanwhile, Cain, exhausted from the scenes he'd been required to perform, was oblivious to her studious eyes. Half asleep, he began changing into his sleepwear, completely forgetting that Setsuka also happened to be Kyoko, who he happened to be in love with and did NOT want to become afraid of him.

"Tsuruga-san! Why are you taking off your shirt?" The words slipped out before she could help it.

Kyoko slapped herself internally. Setsuka wouldn't have minded if her brother took off his shirt. She wouldn't have asked why- in fact, she would have encouraged it! And she would definitely never call her brother by the wrong name.

He turned slowly. How had he forgotten that Kyoko was there? In this case, he should apologize, shouldn't he? But that would only lead to an awkward situation. Besides, Ren felt that it was partly Kyoko's fault. He could make use of this and turn it into an opportunity to learn.

"Lately, you don't seem to be able to portray Setsuka's character very well. I'm disappointed. I expected better of_ you_. Come back when I won't be ashamed to admit you're my sister." _And when I'm ready to calm down, because I was about to strip right in front of you!_ He silently added to himself.

Kyoko sunk down against the door to the Heel's apartment. She glanced at her reflection in the window across from her. She had Setsu's hair, eyes, and clothes. But if she was honest with herself, she hadn't ever immersed herself into Setsu the way she had done with Natsu or Mio. Lately she had responded to Cain's actions by thinking what Setsu would do and then doing it.

Natsu and Mio had never asked that of her. She had _become_ them. And when she was, no thoughts from Kyoko Mogami would slip through.

"I expected better of _you_." Ren's-no, Cain's- words echoed in her head. Standing up with new resolve, she stepped outside. The moon shone brightly as she walked outside to find her new self.

Setsuka Heel.


	2. The Incident

Ren lay sprawled atop his bed, wondering when (or if) Kyoko would come back. Had he been too hard on her? He hadn't thought so, but then again, Kyoko was never one to be too mainstream. He let out a sigh. If she wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon, then it couldn't be so wrong to relax…

_He realized he was stripping just as he was about to pull down his boxers. He looked up at the girl staring at his almost naked body. He felt a chill run down his back._

_She opened her mouth and murmured, "Don't stop now, Ren. That would be like ending a show right before the best part. Disappointing, ne?"_

_He dropped his hands to his side. "Kyoko?" Smiling seductively, she strolled across the room. Sliding a ice cold finger down his chest, she whispered, "Shall I help you?" Ren moaned as his boxers fell to the floor. "Kyoko…!"_

Ren snapped back to reality. He looked down and groaned. Yup. It was official. He had become a pedophile. A criminal. What was wrong with his mind? But…

_"Ren!" Kyoko moaned. Unable to contain his desire, he swung her over his legs and pushed her down onto the bed. Licking his lips, he moved down and…_

Elsewhere, Kyoko wandered through the city aimlessly, thinking out loud. She didn't notice the stares she got as she babbled to herself. Her mind was much too occupied.

"Setsuka loves her brother. How would that feel? To love….I wouldn't know…because of that idiot Shotaro!" Her gaze darkened. _You called, Miss Kyoko?_ A small purple demon rested on her shoulder. Kyoko shook it off, violently shaking her head. "No! This is no time to think of that jerk! I have to figure out Setsuka! Um…..brother, huh? Well, I can't exactly use the way I feel towards _my_ family….What can I use to relate?"

Her curious onlookers jumped when she suddenly cried, "CORN! Duh! My closest friend! That should be the closest thing to love that I know!" She sat down quietly on an unoccupied bench. A few minutes later she nodded, satisfied.

Then her thoughts wandered towards what she could do to create the other, perverted part of Setsuka. Unconsciously, her eyes drifted across the street to the set of shops facing her. With purpose, Kyoko Mogami strode towards the lingerie store and stepped inside.

"Hi, I'm Asai. How can I help you?" The attendant was stared at the girl who stood before her. What was she doing coming into a place like this? It didn't match her innocent and kind air at all.

"I need you to bring me the skimpiest, sexiest, dirtiest pair of lingerie this store has. I don't care what price." Hesitating only for a second, Asai disappeared into a closet and returned with a bra and underwear that together had less fabric than a sock.

Kyoko flushed at the prospect of putting that on, but grabbed it and charged into the dressing room resolutely.

Seconds dragged into minutes, and finally the minutes dragged into an hour. The attendant waited nervously outside the room. She had finally decided to breach the shop's privacy code and poke her head in when the door swung open, and Setsuka Heel stepped out.

The only thing she had on was the lingerie.

Asai almost fainted. Where had the innocent, thoughtful high school girl gone? The punk-evil aura the person in front of her was giving was NOT the same. And…was that lip ring for real? Did she pierce herself in that dressing room? She fumbled for something normal to say. "Um..I'm sure your boyfriend will l-like it."

Setsuka spun on her heel and shot a murderous look at the poor attendant. "Now why would I need something as useless as a boyfriend when I have Nii-san?" Taking a menacing step forward, she narrowed her eyes.

The poor employee fainted.

Setsuka sighed. "I guess I can't for a larger size. I spent all that time trying to work up the nerve to put it on, and then it just had to not fit. Ugh, this is a bit _too_ tight. But it's late and Nii-san might worry. I'll just put on my clothes and leave." Slipping a hundred dollar bill on the counter, Setsuka glided out the doorway.

Kyoko's demons whistled in admiration. _The tight, perverted clothing really helped our Master feel likesomeone else. We can't even sense her presence anymore!_ Suddenly they were silenced. Setsuka was nearing the apartment building, and her heart was full of….. (they almost couldn't believe it) love.

"Nii-san!" Her voice shook Ren out of his latest Kyoko fantasy. By the time Setsuka walked in, he hadn't had enough time to become Cain Heel. Ren caught his breath. She had traded her short skirt and t-shirt for what he thought was supposed to be a dress. It looked more like a shirt to him; it barely covered anything.

But what he found most alluring was the seductive aura surrounding her. She was completely in character. _Stop it!_ He commanded himself. _Don't get turned on! It's not Kyoko giving that look to you! It's Setsuka giving that look to her brother!_

Mentally shaking himself, he shot a steely look at his "sister".

"Where have you been? Do you know how late it is?" Setsuka took three quick steps forward, closing the distance between them in seconds.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san. I was out shopping. Did you miss me?" The sound of her husky, tempting whisper took him completely by surprise. Where had she learned to do that? God, what had he done to deserve this torture? He shifted his eyes from the bottom of her so-called dress up. _Damn! That was even worse. _Her chest was…no, no. He opened his mouth to say something. What, he wasn't sure. As long as it was something that stopped his eyes from roaming freely. But he never got the chance.

Before he knew what was happening, Setsuka-Kyoko had pressed herself upon his chest, playfully grabbing his tie. Tilting her chin, she whispered softly, "Let me make up for it." Dragging his bodysuit's zipper down to his bellybutton, she stopped and shot him a mischievous look. Ren tried desperately to stop his growing arousal, and to push her away. But when the woman he loved began stripping off her clothing and he saw what she had on underneath, he couldn't control himself.

He knew he would regret it later. But he couldn't fight her icy hands, seductive whispers, and meaningful glances any longer. He gave in to his desire.

Ren desperately hoped that the walls were thick enough to hide the noises that they were making. The sounds of their moans blended together in perfect harmony, along with their ragged panting.

He knew that by the next day Kyoko would probably never talk to him again. He knew she was Setsuka right now, and not Kyoko. But it was too late to turn back now. He was going to fulfill all his fantasies while he had the chance.

"Nii-sannnn!" Setsuka reached up and grabbed at his back. "Please," she moaned. "That's right, beg for it." He growled, reaching his hands down and prompting a shriek of pleasure. He forgot the last of his pride and sense, giving in to the Emperor of the Night.


	3. The Morning After

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the wait!**

THE HEELS' ROOM

7:50 A.M.

Kyoko yawned and stretched as she sleepily sat up. She glanced at the clock next to her. _Good,_ she thought. _It's only 7:50. We don't have to be at work until 10:00._ Pleased with the unusual amount of extra rest she could get, she began sinking slowly back into her bed.

At least, that is, until she caught a glimpse of the room. Pillow feathers had been strewn all over the pale blue carpet, creating such a heavenly look that Kyoko didn't even think about all the "Odettes" that the feathers might have came from. There was a mysterious –looking scratch in the side of her bed's headboard that she was sure hadn't been there yesterday. And what was that hanging from the light? Her _underwear_? As she reached up to untangle the skimpy garment from the glowing light, she realized she was naked and blushed, even though she was alone.

Suddenly she remembered everything. Kyoko clapped her hands over her eyes pointlessly, trying to block out the stream of images from last night that were rushing through her mind. Tsuruga-san's hands reaching towards her…the very same hands that had later removed her clothes …Tsuruga-san's bare body flickering in the low light of the room's bedside lamps…the very same body that had…that had…..!

A scream rose in her throat, threatening to rip free. Suddenly she snapped her mouth shut, killing the unearthly noise that had been about to be unleashed.

She had just realized that Tsuruga-san was gone.

THE PINE WOOD MALL

8:13

_Kyoko has probably woken up by now,_ Ren thought listlessly. _How long will it take her to remember what we…what _I _did to her? Until she will never speak to me again? _ He had woken up at 6 out of habit, blissfully immersing himself in the image of a sleeping Kyoko. But by 6:30 he had begun to imagine her peaceful face transforming into a mask of anger, embarrassment, and shame as she remembered what had happened. He had imagined her screaming-or even worse, crying.

Yes, Ren had known he was being cowardly from the minute he had turned to lock the door behind him. The gentleman that he had created "Tsuruga Ren" to be would take responsibility for what he had done. But he was not himself today. In fact, he was sure that if he ran into his fangirls there would be no problems. He did not look like Tsuruga Ren. Tsuruga Ren didn't have messy hair or wrinkled clothes. Tsuruga Ren walked straight, proud, and confidently. But most of all, Tsuruga Ren didn't go anywhere without his brilliant, electrifying smile.

He could not have looked more unlike that today. For the first hour, it had been disconcerting to walk the gray, gloomy streets completely ignored. No one stopped or stared, just hunched their heads down against the biting wind and continued on. It had felt like everyone had known what he had done, and saw him as the criminal he was.

But as the sun had come up, he had relaxed a little, beginning to reason with himself in that calm way of his. It wasn't that people were ignoring him. They just didn't notice him. And that was a good thing, wasn't it? To them, he was not a movie star or a lovesick man or a pedophile. To them, he was just a normal person. It no longer felt so bad to be unnoticed.

Suddenly, Kyoko's shriek cut through the quiet air. He whipped his head around, trying to discern where her voice was coming from. But as he listened closer, he could tell it was laughter. Squinting past the next building, Ren could just barely make out Kyoko and Moko's Kurara commercial playing on the town square's large screen. He watched with a deep pang as the camera panned in on Kyoko's smiling face.

He would never see that again, would he?

The cool sensation of tears streaking down his unwashed face startled him. Why had he done it? He could've snapped her out of Setsu or sent her to bed. Or he might've pretended to fall asleep or get angry at her. Either way, Kyoko would have been grateful to him the next morning for stopping her; would have smiled and perhaps thanked him.

Ren stumbled into a bar, unable to see clearly through the haze of saltwater clouding his eyes.

Mark, the bartender, stared at the young man entering his bar, unaffected. He had seen plenty of the same in his days in the business. "What can I get for ya, sir?"

Mark watched the man lay a hand across his forehead and slump down onto a chair. The broken voice was muffled as it replied, "Just give me the strongest thing you've got."

_Always the same,_ Mark observed shrewdly, _they always say the same thing._

He mixed his own creation, "Fu%k You, Life", and set it down on the counter. "Come on, man," he coaxed, "tell old Mark all your problems." That was what they always wanted to hear. The crying men all wanted to vent their problems to someone they didn't know. They needed someone to agree with them how unfair life was, without being teased the next morning. So Mark learned to become an attentive listener, because it was always an interesting story. Plus, it brought the drinks in.

So why was this guy staring at him with a look of horror so huge that he felt uncomfortable?

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Let's talk about something else, eh? It'll get your mind off your problems, …um…."

The young man slammed his glass down, swallowing heavily. "Sorry. I'm…uh…Kuon. Please, keep talking.. I just…need to hear someone else's voice for a while. Like you said, get my mind somewhere else."

The bartender rambled on awkwardly about himself, his bar, his house… In fact, Mark talked uninterrupted for so long that he jumped when Kuon finally responded to him.

"Oh, really? You used to live near the Kyoto forest? I agree, it is really beautiful there…" He smiled at Mark. Soon he jumped into the conversation, and though he was not very animated, Mark could feel the tension from before leaving him.

After a while, Mark began to lose his fake bartender personality that he always "wore" and actually get immersed in the conversation. He didn't know why, but there was something special about this Kuon. Something about him just pulled people in.

KYOKO'S MESSAGES

KYOKO'S PHONE

9:50

**_KYOKO: _**_Director, cain isnt here. He left in the morning, will that be a big problem for shooting today?_

**_DIRECTOR:_**_ I don't think so, but ill have to check._

**_DIRECTOR: _**_ But why did he leave & where did he go?_

**_DIRECTOR: _**_Do u know?_

**_KYOKO is now offline._**

**_DIRECTOR: _**_Kyoko? Kyoko? R you there?_

**_DIRECTOR_**_**is now offline.**_

Kyoko slid down the back of the door frame. God, that had been stupid. Logging off suddenly like that was sure to raise some questions with the director. Or worse, some suspicions! She could never, ever, ever let anyone know what had happened last night. Or the fact that she had started it.

And definitely not that she had enjoyed it .

She slumped to the ground, then suddenly perked up. She reached into her purse and searched for her Corn stone. She hugged it tightly, thinking about all the problems that she had caused. Make it all go away, she thought. Please. Make it all go away.

But, for the first time ever, the stone did not clear up her mind or make her feel one bit better.

DIRECTOR KONOE'S APARTMENT

9:52

Director Konoe snapped his phone shut, staring at it curiously. He closed his eyes briefly, recalling the instructions he had been given. He hoped that what he was about to do wouldn't cause Kyoko any problems. But with this man, you would never know what would happen.

He sighed and shook his head, flipping his phone open. His fingers remembered the path they had so many times before gone on. He dialed the number without looking at it. He chuckled to himself. Had they really been friends long enough for his number to become muscle memory?

Konoe waited. Once, twice….God, why wasn't the man picking up?

Far away, in a luxurious beach resort designed to look exactly like Hawaii, Lory Takarada smiled and paused his latest dating videogame. "So, it looks like things have happened a little quicker than anticipated. Konoe always was one to do what I said without questioning. Now the real fun can begin!"

He smiled and answered the call. "Hello Konoe." 10 minutes later, he laid the phone down with a was so excited that he left the room, completely forgetting that Shira needed to decide whether to wear green or blue for her date.

Sebastian watched in amazement. Lory never left one of Shira's fashion dilemmas unsolved. Something was definitely up with his master.


	4. Don't Forget The Potato Salad

**OKAY, FIRST OF ALL-SORRY!**

**I'VE BEEN ON VACATION AND WAS TOO LAZY TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO USE THE FOREIGN KEYBOARD AND TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO TO APPEASE THE PEOPLE WAITING FOR A CHAPTER, HERE YA GO. IT'S KINDA A CRAP CHAPTER, SINCE I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN A WHILE. AND IT'S KINDA BORING AND NOTHING REALLY HAPPENS. I KNOW, I KNOW, SORRY **

**BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON. LIKE 1-2 WEEKS SOON.**

Lory Takarada was a rich man. He had the RIGHT connections to get away with almost anything he wanted. This included various unlawful things such as eavesdropping on private conversations in a pot/vase, manipulating the various members of his company towards "true love", and most of all, using his deep pockets and connections to always get his way.

Lory wasn't a bad man, really. He could be nice enough. Then again, he could also be cold and calculating. He was an enigma that only one woman had ever figured out, and so he married her. Lory got what he wanted, and what he wanted now was for his latest Kyoko Ren plan to work.

So it would.

Right?

MARK'S BAR

11:43

Mark laughed as Kuon passed yet another level on ACTOROKE, the hottest new (acting) videogame that every bar had installed and hooked up to their flat screen TVs. "Dude, you're really good! How many minigames have you unlocked? Fourteen?"

Kuon chuckled as he swiftly pressed the buttons, not denying the truth. "Make that fifteen." he said as the now familiar flashing letters spelled out: NEW MINIGAME! Mark shook his head in amazement. No one had ever gotten to the 15th minigame in his bar- it was one of the hardest out of the 25 levels. It was an improv monologue test.

The karaoke-like machine waited as Kuon adjusted the mike in his hand. Then he pressed the green button on the controller, and the machine rumbled, ready to judge.

"MAKE.A. MONOLOGUE. ADDRESED TO A RICH BOY. ABOUT. REGRETS KU-ON." The choppy voice stumbled as it read the flashing letters. If he hadn't turned around to grab another drink, Mark wouldn't have missed the undeniably experienced actor atmosphere that Kuon lapsed into.

" Funny you should mention regrets, ACTOROKE-san. I bet you have none. A rich family like yours, how would you even begin to comprehend what regretting something could be like? When I was 12, I met a girl named Kyoko who became my best friend. I became her envisionment of a prince. I was her hero. But I had to leave her. I didn't even say goodbye. It's something I've regretted for 15 years. With your problems, you learn how to fix them with money. With my problems, I learn. Regret? I've waded through oceans of regret. Don't think your bribes will have anything against me in today's competition. Just looking at you tells me you have never been sorrowful. I thought for 15 years of leaving that innocent girl alone. Her shining face as it waited for her prince to return. I have learned how to overcome burdens and pain. What could you portray as Mica? Nothing. Perhaps the pain of getting a paper cut and your butler not calling the hospital for you fast enough."

A beep loudly cut into beautifully delivered monologue that had had the perfect amount of regret, anger, and sorrow. Mark just stared, and fully agreed with the machine's score of 100.

"MAKE. A. MONOLOGUE. A. BOUT. LOVE. KU-ON."

"Love is a twisted thing. It's a horrible, nasty monster that crawls into your mind and makes you want to think of things you shouldn't, want to do things you couldn't –shouldn't ever possibly do. It twists your reason and kills you from within. Love is the worst thing in the world!"

The machine, sensing (god forbid!) HATE and rage and sorrow on a monologue about _love_ immediately awarded Kuon with a score of 2. Kuon stared dully back at the screen. After he didn't move for several seconds, Mark nervously said, "Uh-"

Kuon turned around with a look that instantly shut Mark up. " I don't care. I am no longer that kind of no ng, perfect attendance guy. I am Kuon." The cold words were so different from the warm, laughing voice he'd had a minute ago.

"No. No,no,no,no. That's not what I meant, dude. I just got a little nervous there. I mean, you kinda spaced out. Um…no. I-I wasn't trying to ridicule your score." Mark was feeling more and more like an idiot, but for some reason he couldn't shut his mouth. He hit the machine with a fake cheery laugh. "This old thing? It's broken anyway! I've-uh-had it for, um, 5 years! And it glitches sometimes, sooo.."

Finally, _finally,_ Kuon looked up with a shadow of a smile. "I appreciate your efforts, Mark, but ACTOROKE came out 2 months ago."

"Oh. Right. Ehhehehe…"

SOMEWHERE IN EGYPT

12:30

Lory stepped off of the plane and waited as his Egyptian servants lifted him up onto an extremely decorated camel. "Welcome back, sir. We are always pleased to have you." The servant bowed low, then mounted the next camel in the long procession.

Lory smiled and asked the nearest servant, "How long until we get there?" Hearing a reply, he nodded, satisfied. "Perfect. Just enough time to get my plan ready." He expertly flipped his phone out and pressed 4.

"It's me. Listen. We need, oh, about 190 gallons of potato salad and 16 liters of lotion. Hmm? Oh, strawberry scented. Definitely. What! No! I will _not _accept strawberry cheesecake. Oh, and won't you be a dear and get Yashiro on the next flight here? No, don't tell him where he's going. Actually, do me a favor and blindfold him for me, okay? This is going to be great!"

One of the braver servants dared to whisper, "Potato salad?"

Sebastian looked over at him, sighing and shaking his head. " I know. Poor Kyoko."

FUJIWARA STREET

1:03

A ghost was wandering-no, oozing down the sidewalk. Its pale purple figure swirled in a most inhuman way as it wobbled down Fujiwara Street. People pointed and whispered. Mothers grabbed their children and ordered them to stay away from that…thing.

But Kyoko was oblivious to the attention she was attracting and was more focused on getting lunch and not focusing on…on…well, (for lack of a better word) that. Just thinking about not thinking about…that made her turn 4 shades more purple.

Of course, she might have had a slight nagging in the back of her mind that the reason that her phone kept buzzing and making her look like a demon was because she and Tsurug- no, somebody, were over an hour late to the set. But of course, since it was already one and she hadn't had breakfast or lunch, there were more important things on her mind.

Namely, food.


End file.
